Of Elves and Men
by Hawk-mun269
Summary: Final chapter is posted! Thank you to all who read I had fun writting it! ^^ Thank you everyone who reviewed! A romance about Aragorn and Legolas and what happens when actions are misinterpreted. Rated R for later chapters. Yaoi slash. Lemon and fluff. ^^
1. Head Strong Teens

Head Strong Teens

/* A.N: I know about the romance between Aragorn and Arwen, please don't hunt me down and kill me for neglecting it. I just don't find it as plausible as a Aragorn x Legolas pairing because Arwen is the Evenstar and Aragorn is human. At lease with Legolas we have a beautiful boy that is a comrade! Anywho, please R&R. ^^; Feedback is always welcome. Be nice though, I like flames but this IS my first ficcy-poo! Oh yeah! I call Aragorn by his Elvin name in this, he's Estel! Just thought some people wouldn't know who that was. ^^ ON WITH THE STORY! */

// Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! It's sad… but true. ** cries **

A pair of eyes meet from across a large banquet hall filled to the hilt with elves and one man. Color flushes and stains the cheeks of the one man to the ears, "Father," He asks the sovereign of Imladris, "who is that elf across the way? The one I would never have seen before." He smiles shamefully.

Elrond smiles, "Why Estel! Has you heart finally betrayed you to passion?" Estel lowers his eyes, his smile not diminishing, but the blush deepening. "His name is Legolas Greenleaf. He has traveled here with his father Thranduil, the king of Mirkwood. Elladin and Elrohir are good friends of his, if you wish to speak with him, I suggest seeking out your brothers."

Estel smiles and bows his head in thanks to his adoptive father. "Thank you." He steps back and disappears into the crush of warm bodies to find the twins. After a few minutes her hears the high mischievous laughter of the twins and approaches finding them in the company of the beautiful blonde one. "Good evening my brothers, what have you two been getting yourselves into?" He smiles and lets his eyes wander to their company, "Hello, welcome to Imladris. I am Estel, foster son of Elrond." he smiles fully and bows his head."

Elladan and Elrohir stare dumfounded at their brother's sudden outgoing demenor. "May name is Legolas Greenleaf, I travel here from Mirkwood. It is a pleasure to be here among such wondrous… people." Legolas' smile falters not wanting to insult the man.

"Ah, well. I'm sure that you'll enjoy your stay." Estel bows, taking his leave, waiting for one, or both, of the two twins to fallow out of interest. Barely having time to lean on the balcony railing, Elrohir's voice rings out from behind him, "Estel! Come over here Estel!" Estel turns smiling, knowing his brother will come to him out of the crowd if he waits for a few moments.

"Ah, Elrohir! What's kept you? Enjoying the company of that beautiful elf are we?" He lets his eyes drift suggestively towards Legolas.

"Estel! What's gotten into you? You've never been one to approach elves that openly! Especially one's you'd have never met before!" Elrohir stares still astonished.

"As our father has said, my heart just may have betrayed me to passion."

"Well…" Elrohir smiles mischievously and waves to some passing elf maiden, "If you wish to get his attention, I suggest you grab some wine, and find a place to practice with your bow. I hear that he is enchanted with anyone who is even slightly talented, and you are even more then that." Elrohir smiles knowingly and disappears into the crowd leaving love-struck Estel to figure the flaws and merits of his brother's suggestion.

After a few minutes deliberation, Estel moved to one of the tables displaying the food and drinks of Rivendell and grabs a large bottle of fairly strong Elvin red wine. He smiles to himself as he moves away from the crowd and back towards his quarters to get his bow and quiver.

Finding a gentle waterfall, which are plentiful in Imladris, quite and still in view of a balcony of the banquet hall, Estel sets his bottle of wine onto a smoothed rock while he draws his bow and arrow, set to practice and good impression. It wasn't very long before he heard soft foot steps in the grass between the twang of his bow and the thunk of his arrows hitting their mark.

"What could I do for you, friend?" Estel said without turning, traveling to his target tree to retrieve his arrows.

"I came simply to watch, talk and perhaps impart a little skill." Legolas smiles and sits comfortably next to the bottle of red wine. "But, I can see there is already enough skill here that my tutelage would do very little."

Estel turns and slowly takes in the sight be fore him; Legolas sitting on a smoothed rock, a bottle of wine next to him, mist floating in the air causing the elf's hair to ripple about his face and reflect the moonlight in a delicate sheen. "Thank you. I like to think that I am good with my bow. Though, I would much rather my sword since I am even better with it." He smiles and gestures to the wine. "Would you like some?"

Legolas smiles gently, not taking his eyes away from the human, "Why, yes thank you." He slowly, gracefully picks the bottle up and removes the cork sipping from the bottle. He swishes the liquid about his mouth slowly and, according to Estel, quite erotically.

"Does it suffice, or shall I fetch another?" Estel smiles and walks towards the seated elf.

Legolas smiles gleefully, his eyes sliding shut slowly, "It's perfect. It tastes of summer; green grass, berries and golden yellow sunsets."

Estel reaches for the bottle and takes a mouthful himself before setting it aside and reaching out to the elf. "Yes… Sunsets like your hair?" A light blush runs across the elf's features as he pulls gently away before Estel can tuck a stray hair behind a delicately pointed ear. "What's the matter? You are amazingly beautiful, not like any I've ever seen before." Estel lowers his eyes to cover the lust in his features.

"Tell me this once you haven't been drinking and I'll believe you." Legolas gets up to leave and Estel fallows to stop him.

"Please. Don't go. I did not mean any offence by this. I'm fairly new to this… feeling." Estel struggled for words to make the elf stay for but a few more minutes.

"I should get back to the gathering anyway, my father should be looking for me soon." Legolas bolted off into the tress, towards the main compound just as Estel cursed himself and his mortal foolishness. Instead of returning to the gathering Estel returns to his quarters; after this he would not be able to meet the eyes of any elf save for his family.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Waking at dawn of the next day, Estel searches in vain for Legolas. After most of the mourning has been wasted away double and triple searching all of Imladris, Estel finally walks to his father's quarters to seek his advice. He knocks gently at the door.

"Come in." Elrond's voice comes muffled from the other side of the door.

Estel opens the door and slowly closes it behind him, not saying anything. "Estel," Elrond turns from his desk, "What could I do for you?"

"Where have the Mirkwood elves gone to, father?" Estel frowns and lowers his eyes. "I fear I may have horribly insulted their prince…" He trails off waiting for Elrond's response.

Elrond walks to his son and hugs him gently, "No worries my son. They did leave in the night, but had anyone been insulted, Thranduil would have made it known. They will be back in a few years I'm sure. You've waited longer to see elves before, surly this won't pain you?"

Estel let out a sigh of both relieve and frustration, "Of course father, but I should be leaving Imladris in a fortnight.

"Aah… Yes, this is true. I promise you though, I will have Glorfindel find you should they be returning. Fair enough?" Elrond brought his son's face up to meet his kind smile.

"Yes, of course father, but I should like to leave sooner, there is nothing more here for me but lazy days of practicing my bow with Elladan and Elrohir, both of which I'm better then."

Elrond chuckles happily, "This is true. If you wish to leave, so be it. You must visit though." He claps his strong son on the back and leads him out of his quarters, "Let us gather your things."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

And so it was that Estel became known to the northern world as Strider and Aragorn in the south. For many years he traveled Middle Earth learning many thing, but never hearing from Glorfindel. Not until those fateful years of the War of the Ring. Not until Glorfindel took Frodo to Imladris for healing from the accursed knife. Estel found out at this time that the Mirkwood Elves would be traveling to the council of Elrond. This worried Estel in more ways then he let be known.


	2. Elrond's Council

Elrond's Council

/*A.N: Oi! Second installment in "Of Elves and Men." I hope you enjoy. Thanks to all that reviewed it is much appreciated! ^^ I guess this chapter comes more from the movie then the book. ** shrugs ** Oh well, whatever makes it easier to grab fodder, right?! Anywho, here is the next chapter! Enjoy! ^-^ */

// Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, please don't kill me! You won't get much! ^^;

Estel sits at his place in the circle around the One Ring, vaguely hearing Elrond go on about what is to be done with Isildur's Bane. One of the men from the south jumps up suddenly, "It is a gift…" the rest being lost in Estel's reverie. "I should put a stop to that man's thoughts." Estel considers.

He sits up slowly, so as not to be noticed, "You cannot wield it…" He frowns, "That was plain wasn't it? I hope I didn't offend him…" Estel's thoughts are interrupted with the counter from the man.

"And what would a simple Ranger know of it?" He scowls down at Estel's seated, Elvin-clad form.

Legolas, whom Estel had taken particular pain in noticing, jumps to his defense, "This is no mere ranger. This is Estel, Aragorn, son of Arathorn and future king of Gondor. You owe him your allegiance."

"Sit down, Legolas." Estel, half glowers at the elf, wishing his titles not to be known unless necessary. And in this case it definitely was not.

"Gondor has no king… Gondor _needs_ no king." The man, obviously from Gondor, sits and glares at the ring, with a pondering grin crossing his lips every few minutes.

"Well… That was interesting…" Estel's thoughts travel off to the elf sitting directly across from him. Why did he jump to his defense if he left him in such a hurry? Why does he sit so regally, and look down on everyone else here, when we are supposed to be equals here? Why would Elrond sit elves next to dwarfs? Why is he so attractive?… Estel shakes his head to clear his head at the last thought and pays attention to the sudden rabble between elves and dwarfs and men. He turns and notices the poor hobbit stand and claim that he will take the Ring to Mordor if someone will tell him the way.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." Estel kneels in front of the small hobbit to meet him eye to eye. "I will surely get away from the elf prince in Mordor, of course Thranduil will not hear of his son traveling off with men and, especially, dwarfs on a folly mission that will surely fall apart before we even leave Imladris." Estel smiles to Frodo.

"… And you have my bow." Legolas' voice comes from over Estel's shoulder. Estel's eyes slide shut slowly and on the inside he frowns, grimaces, screams and shudders horribly. "Why does the elf insist on torturing me?" Estel asks himself as he stands aside to see the gathering.

Immediately after the gathering Estel retreats to his room, locking the door behind him rapidly, h hoping the sound of the bolt sliding home isn't too loud. "So, there are to be three men, four hobbits, a dwarf and that accursed Elf traveling with me… It should be easy enough to avoid him…" Estel groans and throws himself onto his bed.

"Why does folly of so many years ago still plague me?" he rolls onto his back and stares at the ceiling while he contemplates reasons to give the rest of the fellowship for avoiding the attractive elf.

A knock at the door, the door is tested to see if it is open.

"Who's there?" Estel reaches for the knife under his pillow.

"It is I… Legolas. I was wondering if we could talk." He calls through the door.

"I'm not feeling too well. I also need rest before we leave." He curses himself for such stupid excuses and lets go of the blade, simply wishing to Valar that the vexing elf would disappear.

"We do not leave for three days!" You can almost hear the frown in Legolas' voice, "Would you like me to fetch you a healer?"

Estel groans, "No, I think I'll just draw myself and bath and rest for the evening…" Estel's thoughts drift to bathing with the elf… Long, wet, sparkling, golden yellow hair floating down a well muscled back… He shakes the image from his head. "I will talk to you later." He gets up and goes to his bathroom to draw water, not wanting to hear whatever response the elf offers.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

After three days of excuses to hide in his room, it was finally time to leave. It came to be that the fellowship traveled far together, Estel taking what chance he could to keep away from the tempting elf. He stayed close to Gandalf and Frodo, and became very close friends with the little hobbit, and better friends then he already was with The Wise. 

He soon began to feel comfortable in this company, and it was even possible to say that he was having fun… when they weren't running for their lives. That was, until Gandalf's leadership was suddenly shirked onto his shoulders and it was up him to guide and hold the fellowship together.


	3. Lothlorien

Lothlorien

/* Oi again! ^^ I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, I'm really trying. ^^ Thanks again for reviews! Sorry I'm so late with this installment. ^^; First I was on my spring break from university so I just didn't have time between parties and sleeping… Then I had to bust my butt of to study for the midterms I was supposed to study for over the break -_-; Then, the week after that, my friend came to visit so once again I was too busy partying and sleeping. -_- I really should just worry about school… ANYWAY! Here's the next installment, let me know if there's any serious problems. ^^*/

// Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters…. As much as I'd like to…. -_-

Estel wades in a shallow stream among the glowing tress in Lothlorien, listening to the ethereal voices singing of sadness and loss. He smiles at the water lapping about his lower chest as he spreads his arms and lets his fingertips just brush the surface of the warm water and watching the ripples caused by this intrusion.

"That is something you don't seem to do often enough anymore." A smiling elf voice comes from behind him, belonging to none other then Legolas. Estel had been lucky in his avoidance, no one had asked him why he was distancing himself from the archer, and Legolas didn't seem to pry the situation either.

Estel turns slowly, very aware of his nakedness in the brook; a part of him wishing the elf was in here with him. He banishes the thought from his mind with a swift shake of his head, "What do you want?" He looks at the elf with a blatant scowl playing across his features.

Legolas walks towards the water smiling as he listens to everything about him, the things Estel can hear, the birds, the breeze; as well as the things he can't, like the pulse rushing through the elf's veins "I came simply to talk to an old friend. You see, it seems as though he's been avoiding me and that hurts considering the anxiousness of our first meeting." The elf shrugs slightly with an impish smile playing his features.

Estel swallows hard trying to regulate his heart rate as the elf removes his tunic and leggings. Legolas moves out into the water towards the king of men. Estel finds himself unconsciously moving towards the prince in return, feeling his heart hammering against his chest and the blood flowing through his veins.

The shock of first contact comes first on his chest as Legolas lays his palm there to feel what he can so easily hear. Estel finds his body reacting against his will; a sudden tightness in the pit of his stomach as well as heat in his ears, cheeks and loin. His breathing quickens as the elf presses his body against Estel's attempting to convey love, but the obviousness of the elf's arousal brings Estel's brain back to reality and he pushes the delicate, golden haired creature away.

"I'm not the boy I used to be. Fifty years traveling the wild, seeking answers that will not come. Knowing that in his youth he was left for his inexperience and imperfections." The scowl returns to Estel's face and he becomes more bitter with each passing second, "Why did you leave?"

Legolas lowers his eyes and steps back and away, "Our group was called off in the night… There had been an attack on our home in Mirkwood and we were needed, my father for his command and I for my abilities."

Estel shrugs and begins to walk to the shore again, to the place he had piled his clothing, "Even so, things have changed." He pulls his clothes on clumsily over his dripping body and moves off out of the clearing, "Please don't come to me like this again, it pains me."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Estel walks through the shimmering mallorn trees his anger plain on his face not taking notice of his surroundings, not tree, rock or elf. "What troubles your mind, Estel?" That luminous voice rings clearly as the lady of the wood steps from between the trees."

Estel sighs, knowing there is no escape from this elf and sits under the nearest tree. It stands tall and shimmering, not casting a shadow in any direction, but making the man seem dark and ominous. "There is nothing truly troubling me. Simply memories burning me." He lowers his head to watch his fingers twine in the thick, soft grass.

She kneels next to him, making him seem a child next to her, "I know these memories do more then burn you child. Why do you deny what your heart so readily accepts?" She frowns at him as she raises his face with a finger to his chin.

Estel turns his eyes away, "I hide from it because I am no longer who I was. I realize the imperfections of my race, I know the weakness. I do not yet know what strength there is in me."

She turns his face to look at her again, this time her glowing, smiling face, "Do you not think that with love comes acceptance of all faults and weaknesses? He's offering you his heart, are you so harsh as to not let a little light into your struggle?"

Estel frowns and moves his face away, not in sorrow but contemplating new, old ideas. He notices the glowing being leave his side and go into the trees again. "I can't let these feelings get in the way of the quest. Anything more then comradry could be the death of us." He leans further back to the trunk of the tree and allows himself to rest with only thoughts for himself and not the best of the world.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

So the fellowship traveled further south to the falls of Rauros, Estel suddenly found himself not having to worry about the distruction of Isildur's Bane. He finds a new strength; in his ability to let the ring go, he found himself more free to fallow his attractions.

The elf had kept blessed distance since their encounter under the ancient trees of Lothlorien, Although Estel was unsure whether he had pained the elf, or Legolas had finally understood why Estel had been fighting his feelings.


	4. A Night to Rest

A Night to Rest

/* A.N: Oi! Welcome to the fourth installment of my story! ^^ I'm having loads of fun writing, thanks for the support. ^^ I'm skipping classes today because I REALLY didn't want to go… and Estel's going to kill me soon if I don't get to the good stuff…. ** screams*

Estel: Eh! What's wrong with you woman! . You make me horny as 'ell, make da elf horny for me too… then what?! You make us just walk away! I swear… If there ain't any nasty in this chapter I gonna hurt you!

** hides from the chibi Aragorn and gestures over her shoulder ** Little does he know that it's about to get worse!

** jumps behind the rock Hawky's hiding behind ** WHAT WAS THAT!?

Eep! Gotta go, enjoy the chapter! ** runs off into the sunset with a chibi Estel fallowing on her heels ** */

// Disclaimer: Please don't sue me… I know I don't own these characters, besides you'll only get 85¢ and a screw… literally.

Estel kneels on a rock onto of a small knoll somewhere in plains of Rohan. His company slept behind him and he kept a shape watch in the moonlight. He glances back over his shoulder at the two sleeping forms at the side of the dieing fire; on short and stout, snoring very loudly, the other languidly stretched under the stars and silent.

"Beautiful…" Estel sighs and glances up at the moon one last time. "It's time…" He stands and stretches as many of the aches out as possible before walking down the side of the hill to the stretched out elf. A strange tightening makes itself known to Estel as Legolas' face comes into his view. The moonlight makes his hair glow a silver cascading on his shoulders chest and the ground around him.

"What is so wrong with this? I know that I love him, he definitely seems as though he feels the same. At least he did in Lothlorien… I hope I didn't hurt him too badly." Estel walks closer, silently closing the gap, hoping not to wake the object of his affection. He kneels about to wake the slender being."Would you love me in return?" Estel's hand seems to reach out of it's own accord and brushes a strand of hair from the elf's face, placing it behind one delicately curved ear. He lets his finger tips linger at the sensitive tip wondering what it would be like to do this when the elf was awake. His fingers then travel down Legolas' ear, across his cheek bone to his chin then up to his lips. The tip if Estel's thumb rests there, stroking back and forth gently, causing the tightening in his stomach to increase and his heart to hammer faster against his ribs.

"What's one kiss?…" Estel lowers his knees to the ground net to Legolas' sleeping form and catches his breath in his chest before leaning forward slightly. He lets out his breath then inhales the scent of the elf. Legolas smells of earth and open land, or fruits and flowers, sweets and wood. Estel smiles at the intoxicated scent of the one he loves and leans further forward.

Estel's lips less then an inch away, he licks them in a furtive gesture, he can already guess how sweet the elf's lips will be.

"What are you doing!?" Legolas pushes the man away from him, "What exactly are you doing?"

Estel's eyes widen in surprise as he falls back onto his rear catching himself with his hands, "I… I was… I'm sorry…" He attempts to catch his breath, "I think I'm in love with you."

A scowl creases Legolas' delicate features, "Only think? I thought you weren't the boy you used to be? I didn't think you wanted me anymore?" The elf's eyes pierce into the man's.

"Would you believe me if I said that I have only just recently figured things out?" The man scrabbles for a way to explain himself as the elf climbs to his feet.

"No." The elf starts to walk away but Estel jumps to his feet and catches the prince about the wrist.

"Wait…" Estel tugs gently and wraps his arms around the slender figure, "Please believe me when I say I love you?" The king of men tips a small pointed chin up to look into Legolas' eyes.

"Why? You changed you mind so frequently in the past, why should I believe you now? You've hurt me. You left me standing vulnerable. You will have to proof anything resembling feeling…"

Legolas' words are cut off by the man's lips over his own. "How? How do I proof it?" The man pulls his lips away and kisses the elf's high forehead, then a slender ear.

The elf shoves the man away after his initial surprise, "Not my snatching me out of my sleep in enemy territory. Not by trying to steal kisses or holding me against my will…" His soft forehead creased as his eyebrows are drawn together in frustration, "I have to go keep watch. Keep your distance." He turns and walks to the hill that Estel had just recently left.

Estel is left next to the fire, his arm extended after the elf wanting to explain everything, but unable to say anything, the only noise now the snoring of the dwarf across the fire. Estel walks to his bedroll and sits with his back to the elf's figure in the semi-darkness.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The group continued on their path after the Halfling bearing, Uruk-hai. Estel fallowed the elf's warning and kept his distance from him, even through the burning in his chest when he looked in the archer's direction. The dwarf acted oblivious to the situation, if he wasn't truly.

/* ** chibi Aragorn screams ** Gah! I hate you! Why do you people read this!? My suffereing has now reached a new limit and you people are coaxing her on! I can't believe you people! ** leaves exasperated **

A.N: I hope you enjoyed! Please review! It's just that little button down there… I know you want to… come on, you know you want to. ** giggles and piffs ** */


	5. Edoras

****

Edoras

/* A.N: Heya! Welcome to the next installment in Of Elves and Men! I'm having loads of fun writing this, but I'm super busy, exams for university coming up and all so I can only write a little at a time. Except tonight… Tonight I'm up until the wee hours of the morning just chilling. Anyway! This chapter should make our chibi Aragorn just a wee bit happier. Thanks for all the reviews! Keep it up! *.

/* Disclaimer: Yet again I don't have much; ** looks in her money dish ** Oh! 10 cents and TWO screws this time around! ** feels rich ** Anyway, don't sue me! You won't get anything, besides, I haven't claimed to own these characters as of yet! */

Estel looks out on the town of Edoras from the balcony adjoining his room in the castle, it was small with few inhabitants. Times had hit this fair town hard, and the king was willing to put them though even harder times. This is why Estel is, yet again, packing his few belongings into his pack to travel with this small town to their refuge at Helm's Deep.

Estel turns as he heaves a sigh heavily. Boots catch the attention of his lowered eyes and he fallows the slender legs and attractive body up to the Mirkwood elf's face, "Yes?" A frown very visible on the man's face. The elf had not attempted to communicate with the man at all since their last encounter.

"I'm worried about you, Estel." Legolas takes a step closer to the man. Estel can feel the heat coming off the elf's body, he can smell him. Every fiber of Estel's body tells him to read out and grab this ethereal creature before him and smother it with kisses and love, but his mind and conscience and memory of last time he gave into that urge keep him from action.

"Why are you worried about me, prince?" Estel presses himself further from the body in front of him and closer to the railing behind him and swallows his heart, as it seems to have jumped into his throat.

"You do realize that you could die in this battle?" A slight flush seemed to play itself across Legolas' high cheek bones as he lowered his eyes and took half a step closer to the man.

Estel, yet again swallows past the lump in his throat. Did the elf know how terribly hard it was for the man to control himself at this point in time. The breeze is lifting strands of Legolas' hair and it is brushing against Estel's cheeks, the elf and man's lower halves were only inches apart. Surly the elf could hear the blood rushing through the human's veins and his heart pounding against his chest! "Of course I know I could die. But I would rather die in battle then flee and watch the whole of middle earth be consumed in darkness."

Legolas closed the distance between their bodies and looked into the man's eyes, "I don't want you to die… I suddenly realize how very much you mean to me…" The elf's eyes seem to start to well slightly with tears and a glorious flush spreads across his cheeks to the very tips of his ears.

"I… I won't be hurt. I promise you." Estel gives into one of his urges and lets his hand reach up and cup the elf's cheek and wipe away tears before they fall. Satin, or silk. Estel couldn't decide on which the elf's skin felt more of. It was baby powder and jewels. It was softness, but hardened with years and emotion.

The elf leans forward and steps up onto his toes so his lips brush Estel's ear, "I fight, not for freedom, but to see your safe return. I love you." Legolas draws the man's earlobe into his mouth and sucks gently before turning and running away.

Estel's knees buckle and he catches himself on the railing of the balcony. Legolas' mouth what like liquid fire, fire that spread through his very being faster then any poison ever could. He smiles as realization washes over him. The elf, Legolas, prince of Mirkwood, the object of his affection… loved him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Needless to say, Estel had found a new reason to act quickly and pack for Helm's Deep. Perhaps… Perhaps if he lived through this battle there would be a chance that this love between then could grow. With that thought in mind he headed to the stables with the King, his men one elf and one dwarf. Many an awkward glance between himself and the aforementioned elf on their way to the refuge.

/* A.N2: Sorry this one's so short. I figured with the content, it makes up for it's shortness! Battle of helm's deep is going to be the next installment. Don't forget to review or I might just not post anymore! */


	6. Helm's Deep

Helm's Deep

/* A.N: Oi! Welcome to the next installment for Of Elves and Men! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, the confidence booster really makes me want to write! ^^; I'm in my computer science class right now, but it's really boring so I thought I do something a wee bit better! ^^ I hope you peeps have been enjoying the story so far, I know I've been enjoying writing it. If anyone has any idea for the next couple to write about, I can probably do a lot of anime and a couple books and such, so any suggestions are welcome seeing as this story is almost done. ^^; Anyway, on with the story! */

/* Disclaimer: I know I don't own these characters, please don't sue me, I need my money to take my BF out for supper for his birthday! ^^; */

Estel sits by the water spring of Helm's Deep awaiting notice that battle is about to begin. There are so many children and old men fighting, this battle is going to be impossible to win. He hadn't had a chance to speak with the elf since Edoras, much to the frustration of his loins. He had hoped to obtain council from the elf for battle plans, anything to make the night ahead of them easier, but so far all he had achieved was worried glances from everyone.

Estel's thoughts travel back and forth from battle to love and back again over a period of time not entirely known to himself. The sun is traveling down over the side of the battlements and the blur of men about him fade into the blackness of thought.

These thoughts continue on until he hears a certain elf coming up from behind him, purposefully making noise, so as not to startle the human, "Estel. I'm sorry for what have done. I did not mean to disturb you. I must have confused you horribly… For first throwing myself at you, then shoving you away, then yet again throwing myself at you. I simply wanted you to know that I meant not to harm our friendship…" Legolas shifts uncomfortably while waiting for an answer from the man. He eventually gives up and makes to pass by Estel and move further into the keep. "I'm sorry, I'll be on my way."

The man catches the elf's wrist as he walks past and grips it firmly to keep Legolas from leaving. He tugs gently on the elf's arm to get him to come down to his own eye level. Legolas complies and kneels in front of Estel, "You did not harm our friendship, nor me. If anything, you have made me want to fight harder. You see…" Estel pulls on Legolas' wrist so he tumbles towards the man off his center of balance. Estel catches him by the shoulders and holds him only inches away, closed enough to feel the heat coming from Legolas' body. He lowers his voice as well as his mouth to the elf's ear, "I would really like to finish what you started in Edoras." Estel's tongue flicks out and captures Legolas' earlobe and a liquid hot embrace.

The elf melts and falls against Estel while mixing a sigh and a moan for the most erotic noise Estel has ever heard escape from a living being and he groans in response before pushing Legolas gently away.

"What?…" A very confused look crosses Legolas' face before he meets with the gray of his lovers and smiles.

"We must not forget our surroundings." Estel sets the elf back on his knees and leans back a little himself, ignoring the looking being shot at the two of them for their moment of intimacy.

A blush travels across Legolas' features and he lowers his eyes, "No, I suppose we shouldn't." He brings his eyes up to the man's again. "I, too, would like to continue where we left off at Edoras… Very much so." He gets back up to his feet and with one last glance over his shoulder at Estel leaves back towards the main building.

Estel heaves a sigh and lets his head fall as he heads the battle calls being echoed about the keep. He climbs to his feet warily and finds his place among the elderly and the children on the wall looking out on the mass of orcs.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

And so the battle raged. The man thinking only of taking the elf into his arms and smothering him with kisses, while the elf thought only of being smothered by the kisses of the king of men


	7. Hardly Headstrong Men

Hardly Head Strong Men

/* A.N: This is the seventh and final installment. I almost didn't bother writing it since I only got one review on the last chapter. . WARNING: This is the chapter with the serious slash, so if you're queasy about that sort of thing, get out now. I've been contemplating what to write next and I'll probably write a short Legolas x Haldir or Legolas x SomeOtherElf called Shag Tag, I got the idea from the Prozzak song. ^^;. But after that, I'm up for suggestions, so feel free to let me know, it doesn't necessarily have to be Lord of the Rings either, I know a fair share of anime and video games, so what ever happens to be the most in demand. ^^; Anywho, without further ado, the final, dirty chapter! */

/* Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I don't profit from writing these stories, except maybe from the satisfaction of writing something other people might enjoy! Please don't sue me! */

Estel stands on the outer wall of the keep looking out on the mass of bodies in the valley before him. He is soaked to the bone with blood, dirt and rain water. The night had been horrible and so many times he was sure he would die. He had seen so many die, so much youth wasted, so much wisdom wasted. He shakes his head and turns his back on the rising sun and walks back to the inner keep.

A particular dwarf comes running up to catch up with him, "Aragorn! You still alive?!"

Estel turns and smiles broadly, "Barely. I see you have faired well. Who won?"

A dark expression crosses Gimli's face, "I do not know, I have not seen the elf for a few hours now. I was hoping he was with you."

Color leaps off of the king of men's face, "No, I haven't seen him in several hours, almost since the fighting began. We must find him!" Estel's heart pounded against his rib cage, he feel a cold sweat breaking out on his forehead already. He takes off towards the east on the wall and Gimli takes off towards the west.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Estel, feeling quite distraught and anxious about his lover's fate, turned a corner close to the quarters that they were supposed to sleep in before and after the battle. So far none of the beds had been touched. He heaves a sigh and brings his head up hearing the THUD-THUD-THUD of large metal boots clanking on the floor.

Gimli, the dwarf came running around the corner with Legolas trotting close behind. The elf and Men's eyes met and the both stopped dead, shock and awe playing on their faces.

"Oh! Aragorn I found him… He was…" Gimli slowed to a stop and stopped his sentence as well, seeing the look on Estel's face. He glances over his should to Legolas. "Oh… Well, I'll be on my way then." He sauntered passed the man, and it was quite obvious he took off running away from the pair as soon as he rounded the corner.

"Estel… I…" Legolas can't tare his blue eyes away from the man's gray ones. He gives up on speech and they half run toward each other simultaneously.

The meet in the middle of the hall, crushing their bodies and lips together. Estel's left hand goes to the elf's hips and pulls against himself, his left hand going to behind Legolas' neck to crush his lips to his own. They sink to their knees, tears streaking their faces. The break gasping for breath, blood rushing, cheeks flushed, hearts pounding, everything else spinning.

"My God, Legolas, where did you get to, I was so worried. I thought I'd lost you before you were even mine to loose!" He rests his forehead against the elf's and looks into his eyes. 

"When you were clearing the causeway, the force I was with had to fall back, that is when we were separated. We were redeployed on the other side of the keep." A ghost of a smile touches their lips as the kiss gently again, Estel's thumb softly caressing Legolas' high cheek bone.

"Perhaps we should find somewhere a wee bit more private to continue this conversation?" Estel gets up off his knees and holds out his hand to the help the elf.

A blush dusts itself high across the elf's cheekbones, "Ai, perhaps we should."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Conveniently for the lovers, the have ducked into a sleeping chamber with a large bed. Estel silently closes the door and slips the lock into place. Legolas stands in the middle of the room with his black to the man as he glances around the rather large room. The king of men walks up behind the prince of Mirkwood and tenderly wraps his arms about his slender waist and kisses where his neck and shoulder meet. Legolas lets his head roll back and rest on Estel's shoulder.

"Estel… How I've longed for this. From that first night by the waterfall, I've wanted to be with you. I was cursing my lineage when I had to leave that night after telling you to wait. I was just so afraid that it was the wine speaking and not your heart." Legolas' frown could be heard in his voice.

Estel turns to elf to look him in the eye. He gingerly brushes his lips over the elf's, "And I've wanted to be with you since the crowded room, before you even saw me." The man's voice was low and husky with need. He pulled the elf tight against his body again and captured his mouth in a passionate kiss.

Legolas is caught a little off guard by the man's eagerness, but quickly catches up, opening his mouth to allow Estel's tongue to fervently massage his own. The elf groans low in his throat and leans against the man for support as his knee's give out. Estel's arms wrap around him supportively, gently, lovingly, then finally such an urgent need grabs them.

The man easily picks the elf up, not breaking their lip's contact and carries him to the bed. He softly lays him down and steps back to marvel at the ethereal creature's exquisiteness, "Beautiful…" Estel kneels one knee onto the bed then leans one hand on either side of the elf's head, careful not to lean on any of the golden strands, "You sure this is what you want?" Estel calms himself enough to think clearly for as long as need be, hoping it wouldn't be needed for long.

A coy smile spreads on the elf's lips, "Well, I don't know… Maybe you should show what you can do, then I'll decide?" He cocks his head to one side and smiles more broadly. He wraps his arms around the man's neck and pulls him down on top of him, he whispers in his ear, "In other words… yes, I want you. Perhaps now more then ever before."

The man groans and swings his lower body half on top of Legolas as he claims his neck in his mouth, sucking vigorously to make what is now his. His arousal quite apparent to the elf purposefully writhing against it and moaning in his ear.

Estel lifts himself up a bit off the elf, still sucking at Legolas' neck while tugging and undoing the elf's tunic, Legolas returning the favor. Estel breaks the contact and sits up and pull his undershirt off over his head to reveal tight, tanned flesh. Legolas moans just at the sight and fallows the man into his sitting position to try to draw that flesh against himself, but is stopped by the man removing Legolas' own upper body's clothing.

They lay back down, on their sides staring into each other's eyes for a few moments while trying to catch their breath, "I love you." The man admits, allowing a blush to spread from his cheeks to the tips of his ears.

"And I, you, my lover." Legolas draws Estel into his arms for a passionate kiss. The suck at each other's lips and neck as hands explore the plains and contours of each other's upper bodies. Estel breaks the kiss and moves further down the elf's body, trailing kisses behind him. He moves from his lips, across his cheek, down his neck, along Legolas' flushed collar bone, and down over the skin pulled tight over his bicep until he reaches a nipple. He stops for a second to take stock of the situation before he begins to suck on the hardened nub and toying with the other in the fingertips of his left hand.

The elf arches up into this contact as he moans, just slightly louder then necessary. When the man is happy with his work, he continues ever further down between the muscled abs of Legolas' stomach, dipping his tongue in and out of his belly button. Legolas gasps at this new sensation, but it is ended all to quickly as Estel trails his tongue just under the top of the elf's pants. Legolas raises his hip off the bed, desperately wanting more.

Estel stops in his ministrations as he works at undoing the elf's leggings. Legolas sits up and begins to work on the man's as well. Finishing the job of undoing the elf's pants, he pushes him back to the bed with a rough kiss. The elf raises his hips up off the bed and Estel tugs his leggings off over his hips, he erection springing free of it's confines. The king of men tosses the offending material over his should and picks the elf up by his hips taking his organ into his mouth.

Legolas puts his hands on Estel's should for support as he head falls back and he moans deep from his throat. Estel swallows the elf to the hilt then slowly backs off again, licking in unhurried circles about his member. Legolas groans, letting his body relax completely holding off orgasm with all his will. The man notices this and so sets the elf back onto the bed and stands. Legolas whimpers at the loss of contact, but quickly notices that Estel is simply removing his own leggings. The man groans at the shock of cold on his member and quickly returns to the warmth of his lover.

The man's index and middle finger find there way into the cavernous warmth of Legolas' mouth. Estel stares wide eyes with his mouth partially open as Legolas eagerly sucks on his digits. They are quickly replaces by a jealous tongue and lips. Estel's hand positions itself between Legolas' legs at his entrance and the elf lets out a low, long moan in anticipation. The man's fingers gently push there way into the elf, who eagerly pushes back against then, groaning and throwing his head back against the pillows as he clutches blankets in his hands. 

Estel monopolizes on the elf's exposed neck and kisses and sucks as he positions himself between the elf's legs. The man removes his finger and the elf whimpers at the loss and feeling of emptiness. Legolas spreads his legs further to accommodate Estel. The man pushes in slowly, as he watches the elf's face for any sign on pain. Legolas, frustrated with the slow pace, wraps his legs around Estel's hips and pulls him in to the base. The man barks slightly, holding back a scream.

They lay like that for several moments; the elf adjusting to the invasion, the man adjusting to the tightness and heat around him. They stare wide eyed at each other until the elf gingerly moves his hips and throws his head back in a deep moan. Estel's forehead falls just above the elf's shoulder as he begins with a slow rhythm, elfish and common blessings spilling from Legolas' lips as each tiny movement sends stars across his vision.

The pace quickens as the elf feels orgasm approaching, "Hurry lover… Hurry…" Legolas groans as Estel's hand snakes between their bodies and takes hold of the elf's pulsing member. Legolas screams at the sudden double pleasure, torn between thrusting into the hand and impaling himself on the man.

Estel sees the edge and begins to pump harder faster, loosing all control. The moan and gaps together, Legolas scratching at the man's back attempting to get a better hold as he spills over the edge of the abyss and into Estel's hand. Estel groans and comes inside his lover as his muscle clench about his organ.

They lay together, desperately seeking breath in the aftermath orgasm. Legolas is the first to recover and prod the man in the ribs, who twitches as he is tickled, "You have to get up, as much as I like you there, you're making it hard for me to breath."

Estel opens his eyes and looks down at his lover, kissing him tenderly before rolling off of him, "That was amazing…" He rolls onto his side to look at Legolas a large grin playing on his face and in his eyes.

The elf rolls onto his side as well to look at the man, a large smile also on his face, "I agree. We must find time for this in more places along our journey." His eyes slide shut and her wiggles closer to his lover, attempting to warm up.

Estel sits up for a moment to grab the spare blanket folded at the end of the bed to throw it over the both of them. He draw the delicate elf up and into his arms as his own eyes slide shut and they drift off into a _very_ pleasant sleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

And so the lover's lived day to day, for each other, for the moments they could steal together. All of the world their garden for love to grow in. It is almost safe to say they lived happily ever after, save for the rest of the war of the ring, no perfection could be found in this world, but what they shared for the rest of their long lives, was as close as anything could get.

~* END *~

/* A.N: Well, that's it. Happy ending and all. I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! Don't forget to review with your opinion on who Legolas' lover should be for my next PWP as well as a couple for the next true story. Once again thanks for reading!*/


End file.
